Portrait of Persistance
by Yamirenamon
Summary: Loosely based on the movie Pyramid of Light. Kaiba challenges Pegasus in the hopes to win the card needed to defeat Yugi's god cards. Yaoi. Mpreg
1. Chapter 1  Proposition

**Ch. 1 – Proposition**

Silence filled the halls of the nearly-empty castle. The fortress is never empty for a decent number of attendants and servants are needed to keep it in its top shape. But to Pegasus his home felt empty. To make it worse he had secluded himself in one of his private quarters. The room was used for his painting sessions. It was located in one of the higher sections of the castle. A single window let in light to reveal a room filled with a variety of furniture, most upholstered in shades of yellows and reds. Though, this room was not as tidy as the rest of his home. Scattered about the room were paintings, both finished and unfinished. Only a few hung on the walls while most were grouped against the wall next to the door. Their life-less gazes surrounded the artist. But Pegasus paid little attention to them.

Sitting on the sofa, the furniture in the center of the room, Pegasus stared upon his most recent project that rested on the easel. And even though the painting is incomplete anyone who'd ever lay eyes upon it would recognize the face of Seto Kaiba. It was his first and only portrait of the young CEO. Pegasus took a sip of his red wine. His lips curled into a smile as he recalled the carefully planned events that led to the painting before him. It started, of course, with a card game.

"If you put up the card I need, I'll wager these," Kaiba said as he held his three prized Blue-Eyes before Pegasus.

Silly Kaiba Boy. His pride was always his weakness.

"You'd risk your precious Blue-Eyes White Dragons just for a chance to trounce little Yugi?"

Pegasus made a mental note to thank Yugi, the boy who unintentionally pushed Kaiba to such desperation as to return back to this island.

"And what would make you believe that I'd want your Blue-Eyes, when I can think of something more rewarding to me."

Pegasus tried not to laugh when Kaiba looked shocked, and somewhat embarrassed, after Pegasus proposed his idea.

"Fine, have it your way, Pegasus," Kaiba said, "Doesn't matter anyways since you'll be handing over the card I need once I defeat you."

"My, my, seems you're even more desperate than I thought," Pegasus said, not expecting Kaiba to still go through with the challenge.

"Kaiba my dear and devious friend let the games begin!"

Kaiba, so young and naïve as to make the same mistake twice. Though this time his little brother was not in need of rescuing. Foolish pride.

"No! No, damnit! I was so close!"

Kaiba stared at his deck, scattered all over his side of the card field. Defeated once again in a match against the creator of Duel Monsters.

"That's too bad, Kaiba Boy," Pegasus said cheerfully as he cleared his own cards from the field, "Couldn't defeat me even after I lost the Millennium Eye."

"What do you want from me, Pegasus?" Kaiba snapped.

"Now, now, don't tell me you've forgotten the grounds of our wager already. If I was to win you would spend some quality time with me."

The young brunette did not forget, though he wished he had. He put his deck away and turned his back, as if to leave, before speaking again, "How long?"

Pegasus laughed, "I wouldn't keep you for more than a few days."

"Days?" Kaiba quickly turned back around to face Pegasus once again, "Are you mad? I have a company to run and you want to keep me hostage for a few days?"

That was a complete joke. This would not be the first time Kaiba left Kaiba Corp unattended for days at a time. The two men knew that the company was the last thing on either of their minds.

"Well, Kaiba Boy," Pegasus walked towards the younger man.

It was possible that he got too close for Kaiba stepped backed a little when Pegasus spoke again, "This will go a lot smoother, and quicker, if you cooperate."

The look on the brunette's face told Pegasus that he was beginning to regret having ever agreed to Pegasus's terms of victory.

The duel played over and over again in Kaiba's mind, trying to find where he made a mistake. He would swear mentally at his unsuccessful review, and then proceed to start over once again.

"My dear Kaiba Boy," Pegasus's voice broke his trance, "You haven't touched your dinner."

Kaiba looked up to see Pegasus staring at him from across the table. The dining table was much too large for just two people. But they sat across from each other at the center. Kaiba knew better that the other man wanted another excuse to stare at him. As if he hadn't done enough gazing upon the younger man a moment ago.

"You must be hungry after sitting still for me," Pegasus smiled.

Just then the brunette's stomach growled, as if to agree with the other man.

'_Traitor! Stupid stomach,'_ Kaiba yelled at himself mentally.

"How do I know you didn't taint my food," he finally spoke.

Pegasus giggled in amusement.

"You're so paranoid, Kaiba Boy. Now why would I ever do such a thing? After all, you're the one who came to me on your own motive."

"It's rather difficult to trust a man who for some reason wants my portrait," Kaiba said, still refusing to touch his food.

"Ouch! Have you no appreciation for the arts? But if you're that worried," Pegasus said.

He then grabbed Kaiba's untouched plate, pulled it towards himself, and pushed his half-eaten one towards Kaiba. Pegasus then took a bite of the chicken to prove that he didn't poison the food. But Kaiba wasn't letting his guard down that easily. His two drinks still sat untouched before him. One glass was filled with Pegasus's favorite red wine. In the other wine glass was what the young CEO guessed to be water. Obviously Pegasus didn't expect him to touch the wine. And much to the older man's surprise, Kaiba takes the wine-filled glass and empties it in a single swing. The young man never fancied himself in drinking and coughs from the burn of the alcohol.

"You're supposed to sip wine, Kaiba Boy," Pegasus says once he's done staring in surprise, "And it's not wise to drink on an empty stomach."

Kaiba glared at Pegasus as he mentally swore for the thousandth time that day. Dinning on the leftovers on Pegasus's plate was all he could do to stop himself from using his utensils as weapons in his frustration.


	2. Chapter 2  Indecisive Circumstances

**Indecisive Circumstances**

Kaiba absolutely hated the hours spent sitting still. It was now day two, yet it felt like he had spent weeks on Pegasus's private estate. If there was anything Seto hated more than losing a duel was being told what he will and will not do. But all he could do now was hope that Pegasus's hobby didn't take long. It unnerved Kaiba to have that man repeatedly divert his gaze away from his canvas and could feel Pegasus's stare pierce through him. And the artist's unending chattering did not make him feel better.  
"Come on, Kaiba Boy. Just a little smile?"  
Kaiba did the exact opposite and frowned upon the ridiculous request.  
"You're right," Pegasus responded to the younger man's silence, "We should take a break."  
That answer was not exactly what Kaiba had hoped to hear. Brakes meant staying longer. It also meant that Pegasus would pester him in worse ways.  
"Care for a drink?" Pegasus said as he sat down next to Kaiba.  
He handed the younger man a half-filled wine glass without giving him a chance to deny the offer. Kaiba set the untouched glass on the small table at his right. Pegasus took a sip and scooted himself closer to the brunette.  
"Stop that," Kaiba finally spoke.  
"Stop what?"  
"Why do you have to sit so close to me?" Kaiba moved himself to the very far side of the sofa, "You have all that room over there."  
"Honestly, Kaiba Boy," Pegasus took another sip, "You shouldn't be so uptight. I'm just trying to be friendly."  
And thus started another one-way conversation. This time Pegasus didn't stare at him so much, but with every glass the older man made Kaiba's personal space shrink more and more. Seto refused to make any eye-contact until his patience ran completely dry.  
"OK, that's it…!" Kaiba started, turning his face towards Pegasus.  
Kaiba couldn't finish his sentence as Pegasus suddenly lunged forward and firmly locked his lips onto Kaiba's. The shocked brunette let out a yelp and punched Pegasus across the face. Pegasus hit the floor with a loud thud.  
"What the hell? You perv!" Kaiba yelled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  
He could feel the color rush to his face as his heart raced. Though, the slight feeling of worry filled Kaiba when Pegasus didn't move from the floor.  
_'Did I kill him?'_ Kaiba thought as he slowly leaned from the sofa to get a closer look at the man.  
The only thing that cushioned Pegasus's fall on the hardwood floor was the rug that lay partially from under the sofa. He landed almost completely face-down, his long hair in a mess and covering most of his face. Kaiba was somewhat relieved that the unconscious man was still breathing. This meant that he could return to feeling furious. Kaiba stood up from the furniture he had sat in for hours and walked away from Pegasus.  
"Out cold," Kaiba said out loud as he picked up the nearly empty wine bottle on the table opposite to where his still-full glass was set.  
He put the bottle back down and began pacing about the room. The first thought that came to Kaiba's mind is that he should leave before Pegasus awakes. He eventually stopped in front of the easel that held the canvas the skillful artist had been working on. A rough pencil reflection stared back at him. Mostly pencil. Pegasus had begun painting a soft flesh tone on the portrait's face. The image on the canvas looked calmer than Kaiba had felt during the times spent sitting. His eyes scanned over the details. His fingers unconsciously touched his own lips as his eyes met those on the canvas. His temper flared up again when he realized what he was doing and stormed out of the room.  
_'Complete waste of time!'_ the young CEO said to himself once he reached the guest room where all of his belongings were stored.  
He didn't bring much as an overnight visit was not part of the plan. Once Kaiba quickly gathered his suitcase he proceeded to leave the castle. He made it halfway down the main stairs before realizing that he left his white coat in the painting room. Kaiba swore his luck and made his way back upstairs. Upon re-entering the room Kaiba discovered, much to his dismay, Pegasus had woken up. The older man now sat on the sofa, resting his hand against the side of his head where Kaiba had struck him.  
"Oh…what happened?" Pegasus grumbled.  
Though, once he caught sight of Kaiba at the door he began to laugh.  
"Now I remember," Pegasus laughed to himself before groaning in pain of a headache.  
"It's not funny," Kaiba said sternly as he retrieved his coat from one of the chairs.  
"What are you…you're leaving?" Pegasus bolted up from the sofa to follow Kaiba.  
"You know exactly why I'm leaving!" Kaiba said.  
With Kaiba's fast pace it didn't take long for them to reach the main stairs.  
"W-wait a second!" Pegasus said as he stopped at the top of the steps.  
He attempted to make the first step down but had to catch himself on the railings as he was still feeling the alcohol.  
"If you stay longer I'll give you the card you need to beat the god cards!"  
Kaiba stopped before the front doors. He stood still at the spot for a moment then turned to face Pegasus.  
"That was not part of the deal," Kaiba said coldly.  
"I cannot finish the painting if you leave right now." Pegasus replied, "And I promise to keep my hands to myself if that's what you want."  
The color rushed to Kaiba's face at those last words. He told himself that it was from the frustration as he dropped the suitcase and stormed out of the room, back into the castle that confined him. Confined by choice, by pride.  
"That was too close," Pegasus said to himself as he loosened his grip on the stair rails, allowing himself to sink to the floor.


End file.
